Darkness Spectrum: Riddle of Necromancy
by Pearl Hikari
Summary: Castlevania is in ruins; to pick up the pieces, Blackmore resorts to desperate measures and steals the Millennium Puzzle in hopes of using its powers to resurrect Castlevania to its former glory. Yugi, however, is not willing to fade away without retaliation...


**A/N: First and foremost, I'd like to take a moment out of time to extend thanks to my friend, Melody Hakurei. She was the one who came up with the idea for the story, and I decided to help her write it down. This is the second of our joint projects; the first of which is titled ****_Role-Play Chronicles: Freefall of Dimensions, _****which is posted on Melody's profile. We put a lot of effort into the story and we'd seriously appreciate the reviews. **

**As for anyone reading my other fanfic, ****_Code: Desperate_****, don't worry-I haven't cancelled it. Chapter 23 is almost ready, and it'll be posted quickly. **

**So, without any further ado, I present you all with Chapter 1!**

Black, shadowy mists dominated the sky's suspension, casting a murky cloak around the scattered block-like remains of a former glorious stature. Glorious, for even in decaying ruins the former honor was still present, and this aura only befitted an elaborate castle. The dark, swirling mist clouding these honored remains played the role of keeping cover, since none could pierce its thick blanket to see the silhouette of a man striding amongst the castle's ruins, approaching the pedestal at its center.

This pedestal seemed out of place in the vicinity of a forsaken site, and the glyph-plated spirals decorating the dias suggested it was not meant to exist, that it was summoned via abnormal means.

The runes engraved onto the pedestal flickered with maddening hue, a violent aura that projected unto the misty air as if riling up the mist-masked ruins into reconstructing the shape of their former glory. The man approaching this pedestal chuckled at its building power, as if supporting its plea, its outflowing hope of becoming the central beam to its castle.

"Soon," he soothed. "Soon."

He kept muttering that single word under his breath, its basic significance shaping the world for his cause. The prospect of rebuilding the ruins inspired him, instilling such a possessive glee that he nearly tripped over his elegant tailcoat in a clumsy step. As he toppled over, the item he was carrying spiraled down onto the ground, spinning like a top until it conceded to landing and remaining still on the dusty earth. The man looked offended at his own folly, and again wrapped his spidery fingers around the object before gleefully hoisting it up. This glee was that of a thief's, as said item was in fact stolen property, and the man was the proud perpetrator of the crime.

He had theorized that the item was so valuable it should have been sealed behind museum glass, as its eyed insignia and golden pallet would have easily earned it a place on a display plaque. But he wasn't the type to admire display plaques, not one to grovel at those who unlocked history's chained doors; he preferred to write his own history, one that was commonly categorized in most history books as legends or urban myths.

This item could have been the stable into the story, as its own secrets still had yet to be brought to light; but of course he could only expect that being the case in regards to the age-old Millennium Puzzle, whose role was the exact stable in resurrecting the surrounding , mist-clouded remains. The man could hear the spirit of the Puzzle's hard voice curse him in disgust , but disregarded the venom-traced threats and laughed in cold, ringing tones when the Pharaoh addressed him by name-Blackmore.

The man enjoyed his name and deemed it adequate, as it referenced his tendency to liven the shadows to do his bidding. His own casted shadow was currently wriggling of its own accord, persistently moving even when its master was not; Blackmore found no need to step further when he had finally reached the glyph-clad dias, as it was the final key to the ruin-awakening ritual.

The soaring delight of the moment would become a relished memory, and his inner anticipation irked the airs around Blackmore; his own writhing shadow extended and became substance, forming the pure-black torso of a clawed, fang-bared beast, white-lined fractures stretching across the monster's frame. It was not, however, of pure freedom, as its blurry lower half was still bound to its master's feet, swaying to and fro as if prompting Blackmore to hurry on to the vital spell.

Blackmore laughed at the notion, intoning said spell with a hearty chant, distorting the shadows around him and summoning their essence, embodying the rising power with his own; the Pharaoh wailed in protest, though it was a feeble measure against the forces searing through the Puzzle's labyrinth, converting the Pharaoh's angry yells into pained screams.

Between the combined cacophony of Blackmore's chant, his shadow's jeering roars, and the Pharaoh's shouts, it would be impossible to discern other noise, but Blackmore's sensitive ear irked at the sound of the rustling bushes, and his glance met with the newly-arrived figure of the Puzzle's former bearer.

"Yugi Mutou," he said mockingly. knowing full well the gleeful moment had been spoiled; the boy had honestly made him wish that the Puzzle had been stored in a museum instead, as Yugi had not made the Puzzle's initial thievery an easy heist. Yugi already had the knowledge of accessing the Puzzle's powers, though Blackmore could never imagine why the Pharaoh would channel these secrets into such a weakling, or indeed be termed by a name that branded them as partners, Yami Yugi.

He glared at the boy with the cat-like slits of his eyes, though Yugi did not flinch.

"Ha, you've come to retrieve _this, _haven't you?" announced Blackmore, flaunting a gesture at the near-drained Millenium Puzzle.

"In fact, yes I have," Yugi retorted. "And if you unwilling to comply-" His purple eyes sparked to a shocking red- "You'll become my opponent."

Blackmore was taken a bit aback by the sudden flare of color that had appeared in Yugi's eyes, but he still wasn't too concerned. To him, the boy was still sorely outclassed in power compared to him. He was a fool to even think about trying to defeat the shadows just to get back his partner, the one person he considered a friend.

Just the thought of that word left a sour taste in Blackmore's mouth. With that, he pushed that to the back of his mind and focused on the task at hand, ignoring the crucial warning sign that things weren't all going to go his way.

"Oh really? How do you suppose on getting your precious little Puzzle back, do tell?" Blackmore said in a mocking tone.

Yugi paused for a moment. He knew fully well that to attempt taking the Millennium Item now would be a fatal mistake. After all, he wasn't close enough to tap into the Puzzle, nor did he know the full extent of its power if he had managed to reach it in the first place. Besides, he didn't want to push his other self too hard; he had gone through enough pain already trying to stop the transfer of energy into the ruins. _'Think carefully,'_ he told himself, _'Your decision may decide the outcome of the game.'_

"How about this?" Yugi said aloud in a calm, steady voice, hiding the anxiety he felt inside with a steel mask. "I know what you want to achieve. You wish to revive these ruins to resurrect its master, correct?"

"Ha! And how would you know that far?" Blackmore retorted.

"So you do admit it," the boy noted. "And I would know because I've seen this before. Call it a hunch or archetype plot, I figured that this would be the case, although I'm slightly surprised that a game came to life…"

"What are you trying to get across?! You still haven't given any proof!"

"In due time. Simply put, these ruins are Castlevania, and you wish to revive the Lord of Vampires himself, Dracula. Am I right?"

Blackmore flinched. "How much do you really know?" he hissed. This wasn't good. Since he already knew the motive, Yugi had all the tools at his disposal to be a spanner in the works.

"That part isn't important," Yugi continued. "My point is that I know how plans like these go, and the only way I'll achieve my goal is to follow their rules. Shall we play a game?"

The Puzzle glowed as if it recognized the phrase, and Yugi could feel Yami's emotions at the back of his mind, a mix of pride, understanding, and a little bit of _"Aibou, are you crazy?!"_

"A game?" Blackmore said in amusement. The boy was even more naïve and foolish than he had originally thought. "What do you suggest?"

"It's simple, actually," Yugi replied. "As you can see, most of Castlevania has been revived. Hide the Puzzle within those walls, and I will try to find it. You can throw anything at me to make me give up, you can try to break me with despair, but I'll tell you right now I will not flinch, I will destroy your corrupted ambition, and I _will_ get the Pharaoh back, no matter the cost."

The man burst into maniacal laughter. "Interesting! Very well, I will play this petty game of yours. And, as I am in a good mood, I shall give you a head start. I will hide your precious Puzzle and allow you to find it without too much hindrance, but the moment you take it back into your possession I will begin my counterattack! Do not expect any mercy from me at that point!"

"Fine with me," the boy said coolly.

"Heh…we'll see how long you can keep up that straight expression! Your shadow will be mine!" With that, Blackmore, the Puzzle, and the pedestal used to summon Dracula's castle vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

Yugi sighed in minor relief. Had the conversation gone on any longer he wouldn't have been able to go through with his strategy. All he could do now was pray for Yami's safety and hope that he would wait for his Hikari to return to him. Both knew that this was the only way they could reunite and stop this madman's scheme from coming to fruition. It was a major risk, but if it meant saving their world and perhaps this one as well, it was worth it.

Yugi clenched his fists and started his way into the heart of Castlevania. _'I'm coming, Mou Hitori no Boku. You're my darkness, and mine alone.'_


End file.
